


Til The Warm Sun Pity Its Pain

by astoryandasong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, You can probably tell Angela Carter is my favourite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter used to the the guy who walked back into the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til The Warm Sun Pity Its Pain

He never meant to feel protective about Stiles. He didn't mean to snarl when Jackson left him out on purpose or care when Scott didn't notice the hurt expression on his face.

But there's something about the shape of his mouth, the tilt of his jaw that makes something inside him start to warm. The part of Peter that walked back into the fire for people he loves seemingly still exists somewhere underneath all the char on his heart. He still wants to make Stiles a wolf, though not to use him or make him submit. The wolf inside wants to run with Stiles, hunt with him. 

So he starts small- a smile here, support in pack meetings there. He carries books. Stiles doesn't need him to speak out for him, his quick wit is part of what draws Peter to him. 

It doesn't go unnoticed of course. Stiles stops questioning it after a couple of weeks and starts to smile at him, shyly, under his eyelashes whenever Peter does something nice for him. Derek gives him sharp looks. Stiles isn't a wolf (yet) but Derek gives him the same harsh love as he does the betas, not knowing how to show it outside of their regular life saving activities. He's naturally suspicious of Peter but clearly wants to forgive him, or at least forget.

Peter's estimation of Scott fluctuates with how he treats Stiles any given week. He isn't a natural at being a wolf the way Stiles will be. He doesn't have the loyalty that Stiles has. Stiles would kill as well as die for the pack, for his Dad. In that they aren't so different. 

When he smells Stiles on the wind he's aware that most days he is more wolf than man. The wolf wants what it wants, the man thinks of ages and fathers and all the reasons why he should distance himself from those shy smiles. But what is age to a wolf? 

So he allows himself the pleasure of standing near Stiles whenever he can, take any casual brush of hands, careless touch. He steals Stiles' old lacrosse shirt from his locker at the school and for the first time since he recovered he feels arousal. It's real and hopelessly intense, the smell pushing him towards his first orgasm since he burned.

************************************************************************************************************************************  
Stiles seems to start to trust that Peter isn't going to randomly rip his throat out at any time and starts to really engage him. They banter and show off their smarts to each other. Stiles is clearly warming to him. He starts to let himself hope a little that he can at least be friends with Stiles. Real friends. He thinks he can smell arousal on Stiles sometimes when they’re close but it’s nothing he can be sure of. He misses the surety of communication between wolves.

Then the Alphas take Stiles and everything goes to shit.

John Stillinski is there and the betas, but all Peter can think of is that somewhere someone is hurting Stiles, putting their hands on him and causing him pain. The pain he feels reminds him that he still has a soul and a heart and that Stiles has become somehow lodged there. 

Peter will get him back even if he has to walk into a fire again.

"Are you ready?" Derek is asking him.

He can't answer as a man, his mouth is already slipping into a muzzle. So he howls, and the betas howl with him.

It's a massacre, or nearly so. They don't manage to kill the Alphas, but they certainly won't be causing any more trouble any time soon. Peter dealt the female a blow to the head that will probably ring in her ears for weeks. He knows he would have killed them all but for the sound of a human heartbeat, sluggish and slowing.

He's alive. But his smell is different- deepening even as Peter walks towards him. Stiles is a wolf. It’s taking hold in him in front of Peter’s eyes.

“Peter?”

If he had a human mouth still Peter would kiss him, but settles for a deep breath of him before breaking the bindings and helping him up and out. 

************************************************************************************************************************************

 

They run on the full moon. It feels right to have everyone running alongside him, paws thumping into the ground. Stiles is just as perfect a wolf as Peter could have hoped and he can’t help but smile as Stiles nips Jackson’s heels just a little too forcefully to be truly playful. When they are tired and hungry and human in the morning, Peter will take Stiles for breakfast, where he will slide his hand onto his knee and leave it there, if Stiles will let him.

He will use his human mouth to kiss him and his human body to lie with him in the day and his wolf will run alonsgide him, for as long as he’ll allow.


End file.
